Perfect
by Marie-d-xo
Summary: Zoe loved Bluebell, the people and her life here, she couldn't imagine wanting to leave anymore. My take on the finale episode!


As Zoe breathed through another Braxton Hicks during Lavon and Lemon's engagement party, she gazed around the room that was filled to capacity with the people of Bluebell, trying to remember when she had fallen in love with the small town, and its people.

She watched Lavon laugh loudly with Tom and Wanda gesturing dramatically, smiling softly, her eyes traveled to Earl as he chatted with Brick, it had been a while since Wade was forced to sing his own dad down from the top of a building; Earl had become a more involved member of the town life, and she was glad that he was now a regular fixture in his son's life, and would be a big part of his first grandson's life.

She rubbed her belly, and muttered to her unborn baby boy "You have another couple of weeks in there kid, so get comfy."

As she muttered, a muscly arm wound its way around her shoulders and a pair of soft lips pressed against her temple.  
"You know Doc, talking to yourself is the first sign of going crazy, I'd hate to lock you up when you look this good."

Zoe dug her elbow into Wade's side as she grinned up at him, "Shut up, I'm bonding with my son, who is going to stay exactly where he is."

Wade moved to look at her, his eyes narrowing slightly, "What's going on, Zo?"

As she shook her head at Wade, another wave of discomfort passed over her and she inhaled sharply. She grasped Wade's arm as he jumped to his feet.

"Braxton Hicks, completely normal, I'm not in labor. Maybe you should practice your breathing." She attempted to calm Wade down by reminding him about the only birthing class the two had attended – Wade had spent the entire session mocking the breathing techniques, cause them both being asked to leave for laughing too much.

He looked at her suspiciously, and she smiled brightly up at him as the pain subsided. "You'd be the first person to know when I'm in labor, I'm sure you'll hear me screaming from the opposite end of town!"

"Course Doc, but you sure you're ok?"

Zoe nodded happily, "We will be extra ok with some Ginger Ale." Her hand brushing her stomach again.

* * *

Zoe tried not to look panicked as she waddled round the party, looking for the familiar face she so desperately needed to see right now, her left hand resting on her stomach, and she paused next to a table as another contraction crashed over her, she forced herself to look as casual as possible as she smiled at Dash.

She approached Lemon, "Have you seen Wade?" She faked a yawn, "We are feeling pretty wiped, and I don't want to collapse during your party, and steal your thunder." Giggling nervously, she rubbed her belly for effect.  
Lemon narrowed her eyes, "Zoe Hart I have watched you winced and grimace for the past 2 hours, now when are you going to admit that you're in labor and need to go to the hospital to have this baby?"  
Zoe lurched forward slightly gripping Lemon's forearms tightly as another contraction crashed over her, as her knees nearly buckled, "Now." She groaned in Lemon's ear, "I'm admitting it now, I need Wade and a hospital."

Zoe had seen Lemon command rooms of people before without batting an eyelash, have all out verbal wars with esteemed members of the community without losing sleep, but having Lemon freeze us was not what Zoe needed right now.

"Lemon, focus. Wade, we need to find Wade."  
"My dad…"  
"Lemon! WADE. I need Wade."  
As Zoe loosened her grip on Lemon that seemed to jolt her into action, her eyes narrowing again as they scan the room.

"You sit down, I will find Wade. Try not give birth in Fancies." Before Zoe could even think of a snappy comeback Lemon had disappeared into the crowd, and Zoe lowered herself into the nearest chair, and tried to remain completely casual.

It took a lot longer than Zoe would have liked for Lemon to return with Wade, the worry etched on both their faces.  
"Braxton Hicks, my ass Doc. Why didn't you tell me they were this bad babe?

"Because he's not due for weeks, and is NOT making an early appearance." She pointed to her stomach as if it make Wade convince their unborn baby boy to stay.

Wade just grinned at her, "We're having a baby." A giddy feeling washed over the young doctor, "We're gonna have a baby."

"And you know I'm so happy for you both, but having the baby IN Fancies isn't so good for business, or my dry-cleaning bill." Lemon remarked behind Wade.

As Wade helped Zoe to her feet another contraction washed over her and she froze in mid-air causing both Wade and Lemon to become statues, Wade's grip on her tightened.

"Lemon." Zoe grimaced through her teeth, "No-one can know, you hear me. If anyone asked, we went home early because I was tried. Having the entire town in the delivery room with me wasn't on the birthing plan."  
Lemon nodded stunned, as she watched Wade brush the hair off Zoe's face.  
"You wait to hear from Wade before you spill any beans, I need you to do this one thing for me."  
Lemon's back straightened, and she nodded stiffly. "Thank you both so much for coming tonight, and I hope it didn't wear you would too much."

* * *

After slipping out the party and making it to Mobile faster than any ambulance, Zoe found herself settled in a hospital bed with Wade by her side making remarks about the people on the TV.

It was another 5 hours before Zoe was taken to the delivery room, and another hour before she got to meet her son with Wade by her side, his smile so bright, it looked like it could power the hospital for years.

"You did so good Doc. He's beautiful." Wade said as he held onto his son's tiny finger.  
"He still doesn't have a name though, we can't keep calling him TBD for the rest of his life. He'd never forgive us."

Wade kissed her hair, "We will come up with a name, and when we do it will be the most perfect name ever."  
"The perfect name for the perfect boy." Zoe agreed.

I think we should let Lemon know its ok to let the cat out of the bag, and then prepare the hospital staff for the entire town of Bluebell to descend on their waiting room.

Wade nodded and kissed Zoe before leaving the room to go and phone Lemon, Zoe snuggled with her new baby.

"You know what kid, I don't think raising a 'Bama boy will be has hard as I think it will, it will be those parents raising Alabama girls who are in trouble, because you are a little heart breaker, and everyone is going to love you."

Zoe reveled in the calm quietness for as long as she could, because she swore she heard several cars screeching to a halt from outside her window and she knew that in a matter of minutes that her room would be over flowing with people, and she couldn't be more excited.

She remember when her mum tried to convince her to move back to New York not long after she moved to Bluebell, and all she could do was thank her lucky stars that she didn't because she wouldn't have had this life if she had, and she didn't want to give this up for anyone. She had the most perfect boyfriend and son ever, and who knows maybe one day soon her boyfriend would become her husband, and then her life would be complete.

* * *

I couldn't not write something after that last episode. I really hope that Hart of Dixie is renewed, but even if it isn't, the way it ended wrapped up everything so nice, and the song at the end just melted my heart! Remember to review!


End file.
